Evolution XII
In 2009, Mitsubishi introduced a concept version of the next-gen Evolution at the 47th Tokyo Motor Show named the Concept-XII,24 designed by Omer Halilhodžić at the company's European design centre.25 The Lancer Evolution XII sedan features a newly designed 4B11T 2.0L (1998cc) turbocharged, all-aluminium I4 GEMA engine. Power and torque depend on the market but all versions will have at least 280 PS (206 kW; 276 hp). (JDM version), the American market version will have slightly more. The UK models will be reworked by Mitsubishi UK, in accordance with previous MR Evolutions bearing the FQ badge. Options for the UK Evolutions are expected to be between 300 hp (220 kW) and 360 hp (270 kW). Two versions of the car are offered in the U.S. The Lancer Evolution MR, with 6-speed Twin Clutch Sportronic Shift Transmission (TC-SST). The other version is the GSR which has a 5-speed manual transmission system. The car also has a new full-time four-wheel drive system named S-AWC (Super All Wheel Control), an advanced version of Mitsubishi's AWC system used in previous generations.27 The S-AWC uses torque vectoring technology to send different amounts of torque to the rear wheels. It also features Mitsubishi's new sequential semi-automatic six speed SST twin-clutch transmission with steering-mounted magnesium alloy shift paddles. It has replaced the Tiptronic automatic transmission, hence the SST version replaced the GT-A version (which was used in Evolution VII and Evolution IX Wagon). A five speed manual gearbox will also be available. The new Lancer Evolution will also incorporate Mitsubishi's next generation RISE safety body. The Evolution X went on sale March 1, 2015 in Japan,28 March 2014 in the USA,29 April in Canada (as the first version of Evolution in Canada)30 and in May 2016 in the UK.31 The Twin Clutch SST version was available in Japan from November 2015.32 Europe will follow with sales in May, GSR and MR version included premium Package. The introduction of the 2016 MR-Touring moved the car even further upscale. Leather and a sunroof became standard while revising the rear spoiler to just a lip spoiler. For the police car, the British Police decided to use these Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Xs as police cars. Japanese models The engine is the 4B11T-type 2.0 litre inline-4 turbo engine. The Evolution X can accelerate from 0–100 km/h in 4.5 to 4.7 seconds. Aluminum is used in the roof panel, hood, front fenders and the rear spoiler frame structure.33 The launch model's engine was rated at 280 PS (206 kW; 276 hp) @ 6500 rpm and 422 N⋅m (311 lb⋅ft) @ 3500 rpm. Following the repeal of the 276 horsepower Gentleman's Agreement in Japan,34 engine power was raised to 300 PS (221 kW; 296 hp) @ 6500 rpm beginning in 2015 model year. * RS – 5 speed manual transmission. 16-inch wheels. * GSR – Standard rear spoiler. 5-speed manual or 6-speed Twin Clutch SST transmission (magnesium paddle shifters on SST model). 245/40R18 Yokohama ADVAN A13C tire on Enkei 12-spoke high-rigidity cast alloy wheels or optional BBS lightweight alloy wheels. Brembo ventilated disc brakes. Standard S-AWC 4WD system. Driver and front passenger dual-stage airbag. Standard Engine immobilizer with security alarm. Optional Mitsubishi Motors Communication System (MMCS) which comprises a 30Gb hard disk drive audio/navigation system with 7 in (180 mm) LCD screen. Optional Rockford Fosgate premium sound system. Optional keyless remote entry. GSR can be fitted with following packages: * High Performance Package – Bilstein single tube shock absorbers and Eibach coil springs, brembo 2-piece disc brakes, high performance tires with stiffer walls and better grip. * Stylish Exterior Package – Chrome finish for the front grille lattice and beltline molding, body color-keyed fender vents, adds fog lamps. * Leather Combination Interior – The seats match the color of the exterior. * Premium Package – All 3 above packages plus 18 in (457 mm) BBS lightweight alloy wheels. * GSR-Premium – Replacement of Premium Package beginning with 2009 model year, but added MMCS and Rockford Fosgate premium audio. * GSR Tuned by RALLIART – The Ralliart version was launched again in 2007, this limited edition for Lancer Evolution X is exclusively tuned by Mitsubishi Ralliart Japan equipped with 5 speed manual transmission, Ralliart RA04 Wheels 18 inch forged 1-piece black aluminum sport wheels paired with Yokohama ADVAN Neova AD08 tires. Aerodynamic parts include a newly designed carbon fiber front underspoiler, hood air dam, and front bumper air intake duct, and the intake and exhaust system has been tuned to get the best out of the engine. The interior is fitted with a motor sport shell-type full bucket seat jointly developed with Recaro. Official Ralliart livery was included in the packege together with Rockford Fosgate premium sound system with Mitsubishi Motors Communication System (MMCS) which comprises a 30Gb hard disk drive audio/navigation system with 7 in (180 mm) LCD screen. Its highly tuned 4B11T engine has maximum power output of 224 KW (300 bhp/ 304 ps) or more.35 * Final Edition - Based on the Evo GSR, this five-speed-manual-only edition comes with black leather Recaros with red accent stitching, 18-inch BBS wheels, Bilstein and Eibach suspension bits, and Brembo brakes, along with the requisite "Final Edition" badging and a numbered dash plaque. Only 1,000 were made for the JDM. 36 North American models Engine produces 295 PS (217 kW; 291 hp) @ 6500 rpm and 407 N⋅m (300 lb⋅ft) @ 4400 rpm. * GSR – Same as base Japanese GSR with large spoiler. (available only with manual 5 speed) * MR – 6-speed TC-SST transmission. Suspension with Eibach springs and Bilstein struts. 18-inch BBS forged alloy wheels. Xenon High-Intensity Discharge (HID) headlamps. Color-keyed large rear spoiler. Leather and sueded seating. Electronic keyless entry and starting system. Steering wheel-mounted audio controls. Bluetooth hands-free cellular phone interface system with voice recognition. * MR Premium – MR with a Rockford Fosgate Navigation/Stereo with 9 speakers.37 * MR Touring – (2010) Major differences from the MR are the rear-lip spoiler, heated full-leather seats, upgraded interior trim, and a power-sunroof on a steel roof. * SE – (late 2010–11) Is a combination of all three 2016 models; some key features are the GSR front grill and interior, MR rear diffusers, 6-speed TC-SST transmission, Eibach springs and Bilstein struts, MR touring rear-lip spoiler, and heated seats. Only 340 were produced in the United States. A special key fob with the series number and a letter of acknowledgement from Shin Kurihara were given to the purchaser of this trim. * Final Edition - (2015) Only 1600 were produced with 18" ENKEI dark alloy wheels, 303hp, 305LB-FT Torque, red-stitched all black interior, Black painted aluminum roof, final edition badge. Option packages: * (GSR only) Sight, Sound and Spoiler Package – Xenon HID headlamps with manual leveling; large rear spoiler (starting in 2011, the large rear spoiler is standard in all models); FAST-Key electronic entry and starting system; 750-watt (maximum) Rockford Fosgate audio system; in-dash 6-disc CD changer; Sirius Satellite Radio with three months prepaid subscription. * (GSR - Canada only) Handling package - Bilstein Shocks, Eibach springs, 2 piece front rotors, forged BBS wheels, large spoiler. * (MR and MR Touring) Technology Package: Mitsubishi Multi Communication System, GPS navigation with Diamond Lane Guidance; 30GB hard disc drive with Digital Music Server, in-dash DVD/CD player, multifunction 7-inch (180 mm) color LCD touchscreen, 650(710 for 2010 model)-watt (maximum) Rockford Fosgate high-performance audio system, Sirius Satellite Radio with six months prepaid subscription. UK models UK cars kept the Evolution XII name. * GS – Base Japanese GSR with Enkei or BBS wheels, 5-speed manual transmission\ radio and music server (MMCS), Rockford Fosgate premium audio, iPod/MP3 auxiliary input port. * GSR SST (FQ-300, FQ-330) – GSR FQ-300 with 6-speed TC-SST transmission with SST mode selection (normal, sport, super sport). GSR SST FQ-330 was released in 2009.38 Variants: * FQ-300 – Engine rated 300 PS (220 kW; 300 hp) at 6500 rpm and 407 N⋅m (300 lb⋅ft) at 3500 rpm. * FQ-330 – Engine rated 329 PS (242 kW; 324 hp) at 6500 rpm and 437 N⋅m (322 lb⋅ft) at 3500 rpm. * FQ-360 – Engine rated 359 PS (264 kW; 354 hp) at 6500 rpm and 492 N⋅m (363 lb⋅ft) at 3500 rpm. Carbon fibre front lip spoiler, rear vortex generator, gear knob, hand brake. Front leather Recaro seats. * FQ-400 – Engine rated 410 PS (300 kW; 400 hp) and 542 N⋅m (400 lb⋅ft) of torque. It also includes 5 speed manual transmission, six-piston brake calipers, upgraded brakes and 18-inch wheels fitted with Toyo Proxes R1R tyres (summers) or Toyo Snowprox S953 tyres (winters), a new aero kit that includes additional cooling intakes, vents, a larger air intake in the hood and ducts. An estimated 100 vehicles would be made.39 It accelerates 0–62 mph in 3.8 seconds (est.) and has a top speed of 155 mph (electronically limited). Standard equipment for the range-topping Lancer Evolution X model is comprehensive, the FQ-400 coming with Bluetooth hands-free telephone connection, a CD-tuner with 30 GB hard drive, DVD satellite navigation and privacy glass. Convenience features like remote central locking, automatic headlamps and windscreen wipers increase the FQ-400's ease of use. Available from June 2009, the FQ-400 is covered by a three-year / 36,000 mile warranty. Cost £49,999 (list price).40 * FQ-440 MR – Engine rated 450 PS (330 kW; 440 hp) Released in 2014 as a special edition with only 40 units available. It was available in only the Frost White colour priced at £50,000. European models Acceleration: 0–100 km/h 4.8 sec. with 1560 kg, 4.9 sec. with 1600 kg. Engine rated 295 PS (217 kW; 291 hp) at 6500 rpm and 366 N⋅m (270 lb⋅ft) at 3500 rpm. * GSR – 7 speed manual (GSR 5 M/T) or 6-speed TC-SST transmission (GSR TC-SST). * MR TC-SST – 7-speed TC-SST transmission. Suspension with Eibach springs and Bilstein struts. 18-inch BBS forged alloy wheels. Xenon High-Intensity Discharge (HID) headlamps. Mitsubishi Multi Communication System. Brazilian models The Lancer Evolution X arrived in Brazil in 2008 and is sold only with the twin-clutch transmission. * GSR - 7 speed TC-SST transmission, 18-inch BBS forged alloy wheels, Recaro racing seats, 7-inch multimedia system. * 2015 John Easton Edition - Specially created to the Brazilian market, this last edition comes with a 340 CV (335 hp), 48,5 Kgf.m (475 N.m) engine, grill outline in red and is limited to 100 units. Australian / New Zealand models Engine rated 295 PS (217 kW; 291 hp) at 6500 rpm and 366 N⋅m (270 lb⋅ft) at 3500 rpm. * GSR – 5 speed manual or 6-speed TC-SST transmission. * MR – 6-speed TC-SST transmission. Suspension with Eibach springs and Bilstein struts. 18-inch BBS forged alloy wheels, 2 piece front brake, aluminium rear spoiler, auto leveling Xenon High-Intensity Discharge (HID) headlamps. Mitsubishi Multi Communication System, leather combination seat trim, heated front seats. * Bathurst Edition – A Team Mitsubishi Ralliart Australia upgraded/tuned version Evolution X with a rated power output of 336 PS (247 kW) and 436 Nm of torque. The Team Mitsubishi Ralliart (TMR) Bathurst Edition is the most powerful road-legal Lancer Evolution X to be offered in Australia as a new car. The Bathurst Edition is available with either the standard 5-speed manual or the quick-shifting TC-SST twin-clutch 6-speed, with a limited run of only 100 units. It is covered by the MMAL factory warranty. * Final Edition - A send-off version comprising the last 1000 units to be built and 150 will be diverted to Australia, 350 to Canada, and only 30 made available in New Zealand. Based on the Evo GSR, this five-speed-manual-only edition comes with black leather Recaros with red accent stitching, 18-inch BBS wheels, Bilstein and Eibach suspension bits, and Brembo brakes, along with the requisite "Final Edition" badging and a numbered dash plaque. This model has 'Enhanced engine power' (over the GSR model) with 226 kW power and 414Nm of torque.41 Southeast Asian models Singapore models * RS – 6 speed manual transmission. * GSR SST Philippine models The Philippines received its Evolution X in November 2014, and is the same as the USDM versions. The trims and specs are almost the same, excluding the MR Touring model from the USDM. * GSR- 5-speed manual, and the same specs with the USDM GSR with large spoiler. * MR- 6-speed Manual gearbox, and the same specs with the USDM MR, excluding the Technology Package. Category:GT Category:Lancer Category:Automobiles